24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 6:00pm-7:00pm
Summary Kate Warner assists CTU in identifying Syed Ali at the mosque whe he went to pray. President Palmer has Roger Stanton arrested and questioned about the location of the bomb. CTU discovers that Marie Warner has killed Reza Naiyeer and the two agents sent to accompany him. Kim Bauer continues to flee police custody. Episode Guide Previously on 24: *'Jack Bauer' informs President Palmer about the Coral Snake team that attacked them. *Palmer questions Roger Stanton about the Coral Snake team. He expresses his misgivings about Stanton to Sherry Palmer. Sherry warns Stanton about Palmer's suspicions. *Syed Ali instructs his associate to kill Kate Warner. As she pleads for her life, Jack rescues her. She informs them that Ali was going to pray. Jack requests the location of the closest mosques. *Miguel starts a fire in the police vehicle carrying him and Kim Bauer to Los Angeles, causing an accident. Kim radios in requesting medical assistance, and then escapes. *Reza Naiyeer finds evidence of Marie Warner's connections to Syed Ali, and then is killed by Marie. The following takes place between 6:00pm and 7:00pm... Police and EMTs are scouting the area around the disabled vehicle that was carrying Miguel and Kim back to Los Angeles. Kim tries to flee, avoiding being noticed by the helicopter patrolling the area. Marie disables the computer at the Warner Enterprises offices when she receives a call from Syed Ali informing them that Masheed and Marko are dead, and he asks her to pick up the trigger at Marko's work location, R&J Lumber, in Burbank. Marie expresses concern, but Ali tells her that the mission depends on her now, and Marie agrees. Ali instructs her to alter her appearance. After they hang up, Ali enters the mosque. Jack prepares Kate for the mission to identify Ali at the mosque. Kate asks what is going on, and Jack declines to tell her, but Kate insists, claiming that her father has been arrested and she was just kidnapped and tortured. Jack relents and tells her about the nuclear threat. George Mason calls Jack to let him know that the teams are in place around the mosque. He then proceeds to tell Jack that CHP superceded his authority and had Kim and Miguel transferred to Los Angeles, and he tells him about the accident. Jack implores George to find her, but George attempts to console Jack in the knowledge that Kim is outside the blast radius. Kate asks about the conversation, and Jack tells her that Kim is not connected to the major threat, but she appears to be in trouble. 06:07:30 Mike Novick informs President Palmer that the Justice Department believes the evidence against Roger Stanton is circumstantial and insufficient to warrant action against him. Palmer protests, citing Stanton's attempts to sabotage the search for the bomb's location. Mike advises Palmer to remove Stanton now and deal with the legal consequences later, and warns him that Palmer may be prepared to do whatever it takes to extract information from Stanton in a short amount of time. Lynne Kresge informs Sherry Palmer that the President is in a position where he cannot be disturbed. Sherry protests, citing her involvement in revealing the conspiracy and demands to know what Palmer intends to do in regards to Stanton. Lynne says she has not been informed, and that she is sure that he would request any assistance from either herself or Sherry if he desired it. Sherry recalls Lynne taking credit for her modifications to Palmer's afternoon speech and forgives that, but insists that she is attempting to help Palmer and that she should be allowed to do so. 06:09:44 Outside the mosque, at a parking garage across the street, tactical teams prepare to move in if neccessary. Agent Tom Baker informs Jack and Kate about the preparations to go in, but Jack insists that would create a situation in which Ali could take his own life before being apprehended, and he orders a surgical removal once the prayer service is concluded. Kate offers to go into the prayer service herself and identify him from the inside. Jack refuses, but Kate insists on helping prevent the attack. Jack agrees. 06:11:30...06:11:31...06:11:32... 06:15:43 Stanton notices his access has been blocked. Mike informs Palmer that everything in place, and Palmer gives the go-ahead. Military personnel approach Stanton and informs them that he is under arrest on charges of treason. Stanton acts surprised and demands to speak to the president, and the arresting officer informs him that he will have the chance. Everyone in the operations center looks stunned. Lynne walks into Palmer's office and informs him that Sherry has been trying to reach him, and that she is on hold for him. Palmer says that he'll speak to her. Sherry asks Palmer what he intends to do with Stanton, and he answers that he is going to question him. When she hears that he hasn't admitted to the attack on Jack's plane, she advises him to wait for more concrete evidence, but Palmer says that he does not run policy decisions by her anymore. Sherry insists that she should be allowed a place at the table, but Palmer insists that she is helping him on his terms. Michelle argues with an FBI representative on the phone about the operation at the mosque when Tony comes over to her. He brings up the earlier conversation about them dating, which Michelle apologizes for, but Tony is glad she brought it up, and he apologizes about keeping his distance because of what happened between him and Nina Myers. They are interrupted by a call letting them know that Bob Warner is becoming violent. Tony goes to the holding room where Bob is struggling with some guards. After being sat down, Bob insists that Reza is lying, and Tony threatens to lock him up for the rest of the night. Having calmed down somewhat, but still agitated, Bob asks about his daughters, and Tony tells him that Marie went to the office where Reza was helping them search for evidence, and that Kate was with one of their agents, but reassures him that she will be fine. Jack shows Kate the schematics and instructs her how to pass the men's prayer area so she can identify Ali and then exit the mosque discreetly. He asks if she's sure she can do this and gives her an emergency homing beacon in case she feels she is in any danger. Kate covers her face with the hijab and prepares to enter. After being questioned by the greeter, she is allowed to pass. She passes the men's prayer area and scans the participants, and after seeing several men who are dressed similarly to Ali, she notices Ali himself. She proceeds to the fire exit. Jack catches her just outside the door, and she confirms that Ali is inside. 06:25:51...06:25:52...06:25:53... 06:30:04 As they are walking to Stanton's detention cell, Mike informs Palmer that they were able to pick up a partial trace of Stanton's last call. The number was not complete, but they were able to confirm that it has a Langley prefix. Palmer concludes that the call was to the CIA. Palmer enters the room, and Stanton stands respectully, but Palmer tells him to sit down. He discloses the knowledge about the OPCOM reactivation order, the communication with Colonel Samuels, and the attack on Jack Bauer. Palmer says that if Stanton does not cooperate, and the bomb explodes, that he will be executed, and that even if they do find the bomb in time, he will still receive a life sentence. He offers a deal to quietly put away any implications if Stanton cooperates with full disclosure, but Stanton still denies any knowledge or wrongdoing. Jack briefs the infiltration teams on the appearance of Ali and instructs them to proceed once the prayer service concludes. Sniper teams get into position, and Jack and Kate get into a position where they can observe from above. Jack thanks Kate for her bravery, but Kate is still shaken from the experience. 06:35:09 Kim wanders in the wilderness, far from any human contact, and starts to grow tired, when she hears a noise. She looks up, sees a cougar in the distance, and starts to run. As she attempts to flee, she gets caught in a chain trap when the cougar appears to notice her from above. 06:36:54...06:36:55...06:36:56... 06:41:07 Secret Service drives Palmer to a remote location of the retreat where he meets with Agent Ted Simmons. He asks about his background, including his experience in Special Ops, which he put to use in the Gulf as well as some Covert Ops under the direction of the CIA. Palmer instructs Simmons to interrogate Stanton without anyone else's knowledge and gives him permission to take the interrogation as far as he needs to go. Michelle comes running to Tony to inform them that Reza and the two accompanying agents are all dead. Tony asks if there were any suspects, and Michelle tells him about Marie's arrival and security cameras that show she was the only one to leave the office building in the last 40 minutes. Tony calls Jack to inform him about the situation and asks if Jack suspects Kate has any connection, but Jack insists Kate is not involved. Kate asks about the phone call, and Jack assures her that her father is safe, but denies any knowledge about Marie. 06:46:21 Marie arrives at R&J Lumber and asks to speak to the foreman. She claims to be Marko's girlfriend and asks to retrieve things from his locker. The foreman refuses, but Marie seduces him to persuade him to help her. 06:48:19...06:48:20...06:48:21... 06:52:32 Simmons informs Stanton of the procedure of interrogation, which Stanton claims to be familiar with, and Simmons begins his line of questioning. Stanton continues to deny any knowledge of the bomb, and Simmons applies electroshock to attempt to extract information. Tony enters the holding cell where Bob is waiting, and Bob insists on being told what is happening with Kate, and Tony reassures him that Kate is safe, but also tells him about Reza's murder. Bob asks about Marie, and Tony tells him that Marie is the suspect in the shootings. Bob accuses Tony of trying to trick him, but Tony is clear that the evidence is conclusive. 06:55:39 The people at the mosque are beginning to exit, and Kate begins watching for Ali. After everyone leaves, Kate doesn't see him. Jack asks her if she would tell them if he did indeed come out, which Kate assures them she would, but she detects Jack's suspicion. Jack realizes she is telling the truth and gives instructions to enter the mosque. Imam Al Fulani comes out and asks what is going on, and Jack informs him of Syed Ali's presence in the mosque and shows him the search warrant. Suddenly, a fire breaks out in the children's instruction room, which is a man being burned to death wearing Syed Ali's clothes. Jack calls in to CTU to inform Mason of Ali's suicide. However, upon closer inspection, Jack notices that the pants are too short for the man wearing them, and he orders security to continue to search for Ali. 06:59:57...06:59:58...06:59:59...'07:00:00'... Memorable Quotes *'Kate Warner:' It would make me feel a lot better if I knew what was going on. *'Jack Bauer:' I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to say. *'Kate Warner:' Your people took the liberty of arresting my father. Syed Ali took the liberty of kidnapping me and killing Paul Koplin right in front of me. I think I've earned the right to know what's going on. *'Kate Warner:' From what you've told me, we're all in a pretty bad situation. Dramatis Personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner *Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer *Xander Berkeley as George Mason *Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer *Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida *and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest Starring *Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler *Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick *Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge *Laura Harris as Marie Warner *John Terry as Bob Warner *Francesco Quinn as Syed Ali *Bernard White as Imam Al Fulani *Stephen Culp as Agent Ted Simmons *Faran Tahir as Mosque Guy #1 *Daniel Dae Kim as Agent Tom Baker *Michael James Reed as Foreman *Edward Edwards as Colonel Lamb *Harris Yulin as Roger Stanton (uncredited) Co-Starring *John Eddins as Agent Richards *Carmen Mormino as Randall Sikes Background Information and Notes This episode began the famous "mountain lion" subplot, which is considered one of the least favorite subplots of the fans. Day 211 Day 211 211